


What Tomorrow Brings

by moe81



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Long-Distance Non Relationship, M/M, Set between Brotherhood and Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe81/pseuds/moe81
Summary: Leonardo hasn't heard from Ezio in many years and he doesn't know why. A knock at his door provides answers.





	What Tomorrow Brings

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 (apparently). Long been sitting in my finished fic folder and finally decided to post it.

The sketch was old and the paper had long turned yellow, the ink fading in several places but even still the subject was just as lively as if it had been drawn just yesterday. It had been a long time since Leonardo had allowed himself to consciously think of Ezio as more than a fleeting thought, as each time it hurt his heart to bear the memories. His night dreams were a different story and those he could not control.

It had been many years since he had returned home to France and in all that time he had heard nothing from Ezio. In fact, he had heard nothing from the assassin since long before he left Roma with Salai.

Leonardo could not understand what had happened. It was understandable that Ezio was not always able to send correspondence as he could be in a situation that didn't allow for it but somehow he had always managed to get word to Leonardo that he was safe and being alive was what passed as safe for an assassin. It hurt him to think that Ezio, after so many years of friendship, could cut their bond so easily. Leonardo didn't want to think about the only other reason for not contacting him. That he was sure he would have heard about.

In thinking of Ezio, Leonardo's thoughts turned to Maria and Claudia Auditore. He sincerely hoped that they were well and that Ezio had not lost the last of his family. It could very likely break him, even after hardening himself against the rest of the world.

He ran his fingertips over the sketch, saddened that he was so far from his dearest friend. Yes, he could admit that even after no contact with the assassin, he would never think of Ezio as anything other than his oldest and most trusted companion.

Leonardo glanced at the sketch in his hand one last time before replacing it back between some of his older designs, leaving the ghosts to the past. Instead, he turned his mind to several commissions that he had started some time ago but had yet to finish and their due date had long since gone.

The colours swirled before his vision when a knock at his door interrupted his distracted stare. "Salai, could you get that?" A silent moment and there was another knock. "Salai?"

More knocking and Leonard released an irritated sigh, hoping that the visitor would believe no one was home and leave. Several more thumps on the wood and Leonardo swore, throwing his palette on the chair behind him.

Attempting civility in the face of the interruption, Leonardo yanked the door open and stared at the young man standing on his threshold. "Yes?"

The man blinked at him. "I have a letter for Signor da Vinci. That _is_ you, yes?"

Leonardo's glare turned into a puzzled frown. What an odd way to ask after someone. "I am."

The man's face held a moment of complete delight before he schooled his expression back to mild interest. And now Leonardo was even more confused. The man held the letter out to him with a small flourish and, before Leonardo could thank him, strolled off down the street.

Curious, Leonardo turned it over and his world stopped. There as plain as anything was the crest of the Auditore. With his hands trembling slightly, he broke the seal and the pages fell open to reveal handwriting that he had not seen for many years.

_My dear friend, Leonardo_

_I do hope you are faring well._

_I write another letter in hopes that it will reach you safe and once again I ask that, whatever I may have done that has slighted you, to please forgive me. If you would tell me what it is that has caused you so much grief then I could rectify it. I would lay down everything to repair the friendship that we once had._

_The world is getting lonelier, my friend, and I feel that any chance I have of reconciling with you may have already slipped far from my grasp. But still I continue to pray. I do miss you so._

_The seasons have changed again and I can feel my age, especially as I still manage to fly from the rooftops on regular occasions. This last month has been fruitless in a search to find answers that may soothe my restless soul. I believe the decision to travel to Masyaf may be the best option and that I may finally lie down the last of my burdens and be free to ponder the small things._

_I wish I had more words for you, something more significant, but as always I prefer to keep these letters brief as the ache that your absence causes grows stronger with each stroke of my pen. I hope in all faith that this is the letter you will reply to._

_Yours, Ezio_

Leonardo's hands shook and he read the words several times over. Slighted him? What was Ezio talking about? Was it not Ezio himself that had broken off their relations? Was it not Ezio that refused to contact him no matter how much time had passed? Something wasn't right. He needed answers...the courier.

Leonardo darted out of his workshop and glanced around wildly. There were several boys playing on the corner and he rushed to question them. They pointed down a side alley to a tavern and Leonardo thanked them and hurried away.

He found the dark place easily and slipped inside where several patrons gave him odd looks. He ignored them in favour of searching the bar and its surrounding tables. There he was. Leonardo moved to the courier's side and thrust the letter, closed once more, into his face. He could not acknowledge just how rude he was being. "This letter, where did it come from?"

The courier stared at him for a short moment before replying. "Signor Auditore, messere." Leonardo could hardly breathe. "As have been all the letters every month prior. Although I have to say that I was a little surprised when it was you that answered the door."

Leonardo could only blink. "Months? And what do you mean?"

"My brother and I have been tasked by Signor Auditore to deliver a monthly letter to you. Because of the distance, we change who rides each time. My father was the first to ride and then he gave the job to us when we were old enough. Signor Auditore pays us well to see them delivered to your doorstep, even if we must hunt over many countries for you."

A sick feeling churned inside of Leonardo. "How long?"

"A long time, many years."

"Every month?" The blood rushed to Leonardo's head causing him to feel faint.

"Si. Your assistant was always very happy to see a new letter."

Long fingers gripped the paper tightly. "Salai."

"Si, signor."

"But I have never received..." Leonardo trailed off as only one possible explanation presented itself. Salai had never given him any letters.

He tried to ignore the immediate shock that coursed through him and focused instead on the important issue. "I must send a reply." The courier's face broke into a stunning smile. "You will wait?"

"Most definitely, Signor da Vinci. It is a day that we have been waiting for. My brother will be most assuredly jealous." Leonardo didn't have a reply to that as the courier stood to follow him.

Leonardo hurried to his workshop, words tumbling over in his mind. He rushed to find clean parchment and cursed when he found his inkwell dry. Pencil to paper, his hand flew over the page, desperate to get his message to Ezio.

_Ezio, my most dearest friend_

_How can I forgive something that has never happened. Your letters, they never reached me. Because of that, I allowed myself to believe that you no longer wanted my presence in your life. I should have known better and it is my turn to ask for your forgiveness._

_I have too many thoughts at present and I cannot decide what to tell you, just know that this is my call to you. Come and find me, my friend._

_Leonardo_

Leonardo re-read his words, utterly dissatisfied with the content but it needed to go and fast. It would do; it would open communications once again and that was all that mattered. He folded it, leaving aside his seal, and handed it to the waiting courier, who grinned so large that Leonardo thought he may strain something.

"I will ride the fastest I have ever ridden, Signor." The courier turned to leave and paused. The look he gave Leonardo was unsettling. "I do wonder what happened to the other letters," and then he was gone. He was not the only one wondering.

Oh, Salai. Why would you do that?

Leonardo paced his workshop, all thoughts of finishing his project long gone. There was no discernable reason for Salai to hide Ezio's letters. What did he hope to gain from keeping them from speaking to each other? The other man surely wasn't jealous. Leonardo shook his head. Ezio was his friend, no matter how differently he may have felt at another time. And maybe it was something that he still held in his heart although he never expected reciprocation of any kind.

Frustrated with himself and the situation, he sat at the table and began to scribble small nothings on whatever paper he could find. He would wait for Salai. Maybe there was a reasonable explanation.

It was after dark when Salai returned to the workshop in a jubilant mood. Leonardo set his pen down and straightened. He wasn't one for confrontation and surely this was all a big mistake. He held his hope high.

"Maestro!" Salai's voice skittered across Leonardo's nerves, something that had never happened before.

"Salai." The other man stopped at his tone, so uncommon was the edge that it startled him. "I had a delivery today. A letter." If Leonardo hadn't been deliberately searching he would have missed the almost imperceptible tensing of Salai's body. Leonardo held the letter up. "Apparently there have been many before this one." He watched for any reaction from Salai. He was rewarded for his observation and it made him feel nauseous.

"Leo-"

Leonardo held up a hand to forestall explanations. "How could you? You know what Ezio means to me."

"How could I not? Your first thought has always been Auditore. He is not suited to you. _I am._ " Salai moved towards him and Leonardo took a step back. The other man stopped and stared.

"What did you do with the other letters?" Salai remained silent. "Did you hide them, somewhere I would never look? Or did you burn them?" Salai looked to the side and Leonardo wanted to cry.

"I had to."

"Get out." Salai cut his gaze back to Leonardo, disbelief in his expression. "You betrayed my trust. All this time I thought I had lost an important friend. If I had not intercepted that letter, I may never have found out. You were clever, to take ownership of each delivery, although how I never saw one of them I cannot imagine." Salai looked as if he wanted to explain but he stayed quiet. "I don't want to see you again."

Anger flashed over Salai's face before he stormed into the bedroom. The sound of every drawer slamming had Leonardo cringing and he still wanted to cry. He also wanted to throw something. Hard. And maybe break it. He wasn't normally a violent person.

Silence eventually descended over the workshop and Leonardo wondered if Salai was leaving him a parting message. It was suspicion that drove him to the bedroom doorway. To say he was surprised to find the room empty would have been an understatement. Salai had left by the open window.

Leonardo remembered quite vividly when an energetic assassin would climb into his rooms through the windows. He tried to shake it off and glimpsed several bundles of paper on the bed. He stepped forward to reach for them and his hand hovered over the top. His name in Ezio's handwriting.

Salai could have left them wherever they had been kept but he appeared to have chosen a small path to redemption. Leonardo thought on the years he had lost with his friend, the hurt and anguish and anger that the two of them must have gone through with the belief that something had gone wrong between them. Salai's path would be a long one and Leonardo was more concerned about finding Ezio again.

His hand closed over the letters and he hoped that his reply would reach Ezio soon.

 


End file.
